Valgene
by Mireu
Summary: Føll valgene som Remus, Sirius, Jakob, Lily og Peter tar i livene sine som er avgjørende for sin egen og andres fremtid.
1. Remus

Discamer: Jeg eier ingen av karakterene fra Harry Potter bla bla bla bla ...

(Hvem er det som egentlig leser dette) 

_A/N: Ok,her har du første kapittel på min første fanfiction så hver litt greie. _

_Lykke til med lesingen ;-)_

* * *

1. kapittel

Det er rart at små valg i livet kan avgjøre hva som skjer med deg eller hvem du blir i fremtiden, som å velge mellom å gå til høyre eller venstre, små ting som du velger mellom hver eneste dag.

Remus Lupin tok dette livs viktige valget som 4 åring, valget var mellom å høre på foreldrene som hadde fått han til å love å aldri gå inn i skogen eller gjøre som han selv ville.

Hadde han hvert litt eldre hadde det hvert lettere å forstå at å gå inn i en stor skog midt på svarte natta ikke er det lureste i hele verden men når man er 4 år er det litt vanskeligere.

Så her stod han ved kanten av skogen, han kunne nesten høre stemmen som visket til han: gå inn det er ingen ting å være redd for, det var som om en usynelig kraft trakk han inn i skogen, og før han viste ord av det sto han midt i skogen foran et stort vann.

På himmelen mellom de tette greinene lyste månen i all sin prakt, den lyste som en stor juvel på den mørke natte himmelen, Remus hadde altid likt månen om natte når han ikke fikk såve kunne han sitte å stirre på den i flere timer.

Han så seg rundt å for første gang følte han seg redd, men ikke den vanlige redde følelsen du for når du blir fortalt en spøkelse historie, det var noe mer intenst og mektigere.

Plutselig gikk månen bak en sky å alt ble helt mørk, ingenting rørte seg, ikke engang bladene på trærne rørte seg i vinden, det var som om alle visste at noe kom til å skje. Noe viktig noe som kom til å forandre den lille gutten som sto midt i den store skogen.

Remus krympet seg ved lyden av et høyt ul langt borte, å skjønte at dette var det perfekte øyeblikket til å komme seg tilbake. Men denne gangen var det ingen usynlig kraft som den som hadde fort han inn i skogen for å hjelpe han å komme ut av skogen. Nå var han helt alene midt i en skog han ikke skjente.

Der var ulet igjen, men denne gangen mye nærmere og panikken begynte å ta tak i Remus, de grå øynene fylt med frykt og en slags forståelse om at å gå inn i skogen var et av de valgene som kom til å forandre livet hans for alltid.

* * *

_A/N: Så Hva syntes du om det første kapittelet? Bra? Dårlig? Passe? Supert? Perfekt (tviler litt på den siste)_

_Samme hva du synte så gi meg tilbake meldig på det! Tusen takk for at du tokk deg tid til å lese min aller første fanfiction. _


	2. sirius

Sirius Svaart kunne føle gleden stige i kroppen for hvert skritt han kom lenger unna familien og nærmere Galtvort ekspressen.

Svaarts familie hadde alltid levd opp til at det viktigste var å være fullblods og at gomper og gompefødte ikke var verdt noen ting.

Så hele livet hadde Sirius blitt fortalt at gomper og gompefødte ikke var verdt noen ting og kunne like godt drepes. Det rare var at han aldri helt hadde trodd på denne teorien.

Som seksåring fant han ut på egenhånd at denne teorien ikke stemte i det hele tatt, gomper var egentlig veldig hyggelige og virket i Sirius øyne helt normale.

"Gjør oss stolte sønn" hadde faren sagt til han i den samme kalde stemmen før Sirius gikk om bord på toget, og der lå problemet, selv om han var uenig med familiens teori og mesteparten av tiden kranglet med dem, var de jo familien hans.

Det var helt umulig å si at han bare hatet dem, de var jo trossalt familien hans,

han elsket dem på en eller annen rar måte.

Det han var aller mest redd for var å ende opp uten noen form for familie, og frykten steg enda mer når han fant ut at nesten alle utenom fetterne og kusinene enten var redde for han eller hatet han.

Noe slengte spydige kommentarer som "Der kommer jo den nye "Smygar prinsen"" eller "Du tror vel du eier hele skolen du".

Så her sto han midt mellom å slåss for det han trodde på og risikere å miste familien eller bare ignorere det han visste og ikke miste familien helt, for en del av den hadde han mistet når han fant ut at den glimrende teorien til familien ikke var så glimrende i det hele tatt.

Ryktet om at Svaart familiens eldste sønn var ombord i toget spredte seg raskt som ilden, og for de som ikke visste hvem Svaart var ble fort informert med alle detaljer som fantes og ikke fantes, Sirius måtte le av noen av tingene som ble sagt om familien hans.

Halvveis på veien til Galtvort hadde Sirius enda ikke funnet en ledig kupe eller en hvor de som allerede satt der ikke kommenterte hvem de trodde han var.

Han kunne jo lete etter en av kusinene sine, men han følte ikke for det, han ville finne noen som ikke bare regnet med at han var en arrogant idiot bare fordi han var medlem av Svaart familien, noen som virkelig hadde lyst til å lære hvem han virkelig var. Familien i mellom var det jo bare falske smil, om i det hele tatt smil...

En halv time senere hadde han nesten gitt opp, hvis ingen gadd å finne ut hvem han virkelig var, kunne han jo like greit glemme alt det om å finne virkelige venner. I familien hadde han jo personer som i det minste lot som at de likte han.

Når han tenkte over det gjorde det litt vont innerst inne, det var ingen som egetlig brydde seg om han utenom familien, men det var jo bare for å kunne fortsette familielinjen.

Han var på vei til Smygardelen av toget får å bli møtt av falske smil og hatefulle øyne, da han smalt inn i noe.

Det viste seg at det ikke var noe, men noen, en liten, mager gutt som så ut som en førsteklassing med lyst brunt hår som dekket øynene. Sirius, som var større hadde klart og holde balansen, mens den mindre gutten ikke hadde vært like heldig.

Gutten satt på toggulvet med et litt forvirret utrykk i ansiktet, i hvertfall på den delen av ansiktet som ikke var dekket av håret. Når gutten løftet hodet ble Sirius møtt med de mest uvanlige øynene han noen gang hadde sett, de virket litt for store ut i forhold til ansiktet og hadde en slags ulveaktig øynefarge.

Blikket til gutten var så intenst at det gikk et grøss nedover ryggen til Sirius.

Da den mindre gutten begynte å mumle en masse unskyldniger, sank håpet som Sirius hadde følt om at kanskje denne personen kom til å behendle han som en helt vanlig person og ikke som et medlem av Svaart familien.

Sirius himlet med øynene og skulle til og snu da den andre guttten spurte om han ikke kunne hjelpe til med bøkene som hadde blit spredt utover gulvet. Sirius snudde seg brått om og så på gutten med et forundret utrykk i ansiktet, før fjeset sprakk opp i et stort smil, som bare Sirius kunne få til uten at det så helt latterlig ut.


End file.
